an inu an eyebrow and a midget
by Iloveerenbby
Summary: Erens a inu and dating Levi and Erwin. Erwin tries to get Eren into roleplay. But Erwin is a moron and Levi must save the day. This is my first fanfic. Be nice ok.


Eren laid there in the dark. The half inu half human was completely naked except for the belt tying his wrist together. He tried to pull it apart but it was bonded tightly. He sighed in defeat. His legs were spread wide and tied down. His tail was stuck under him giving him a slight panic. Basically Eren was defenseless. The door opened and his dog ears twitched. His breath hitched ehen two figures walked in. He hadn't been gagged or blindfolded. But the predatory looks on the two males face made him wish he was. The tallest named Erwin strolled forward. He's tall handsome and muscular. And Eren didn't know if he should fear him or not. "Look at you. You want our cocks don't you?" Erwin started caressing Erens body. The shorter of the two walked to Eren and stroked his face. Levis shorter with a more ragged look than Erwin. He oozes danger and dominance. One touch and Eren trembled. "You're all tied up Eren. We could fuck you. Withhold your release and then just leave. And you can only weep in wantLevis deep cold voice whispered in his ear. Erwin laughed. His ice blue eyes darkening. Maybe we should do that. Delay your release for a day. You'll be begging to be fucked but you'll just be here. After all you're just our little toy puppy. Erwins smile dropped. That's when the first whimper came. Eren tugged on his bonds. br/

"And you can't escape. You can never escape. Because then when we catch you you'll be punished severely. That nice ass will be spanked so hard by each of us twice. " the second whimper came. Eren wanted to run away. " And then you won't be able to cum for a month" He said darkly while touching Erens body. At this Levi raised an eyebrow. He pushed his raven hair out his face. He looked at Eren who was on the verge of tears. His dog ears were flattened and his tail not even trying to move. "And then you won't be able to eat anything but our cocks. Maybe we'll do that now. You'll be Maybe we'll "br/

"Erwin shut the fuck up. Look at Eren I told you this was too much for his first time!" Levi suddenly blurted. Erwin stopped his rant and looked at his boyfriend. His face was red and mixed with anger and fear. His ears twitched. Levi glared at him as he un did all the restraints. When Eren was free he whimpered and jumped into Levis lap burying his face. Levi gave Erwin a smug smirk as he cood and rubbed Erens back. Erens tail wagged. "I was trying to be like 50 shades of grey and be cool " Erwin grunted. "O. And how is that going for you dumb ass? I told you Eren wasn't into that. But you just had to guilt him into trying it. " Levi continued to rub Erens trembling back. Erwin grumbled. "Well we tried it before and. " He stopped when he felt Levis glare. And Erens betrayed face. His big green eyes widened and his puppy pout made Erwin regret ever bringing it up. "Eren isn't us Erwin. Levi wanted to smack him for actually getting him and the inu to agree to this.

Throughout the argument Eren had sought refuge in Levis arms. He whispered something in Levis ears and buried his face. By now the guilt was starting to really settle in Erwins stomach. Eren I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry. We don't ever have to try that again. " Eren looked up to Erwin. "You better not. Or I'll strangle you with the belt. " Eren growled. with that he slipped back into Levis bubble of safety. He whimpered looking up at Levi. Of the three of them Eren is 19. Levi is 30and Erwin is 32. They were on a date when they found Eren in an alley with only his school books and one change of clothes. They took him in and they fell in love. Erwin knew Eren was not weak but preferred vanilla sex to this. He just wanted to try it out again. But never again. He sat by Eren and slowly coaxed him into his arms and kissed him/p Erwin rubbed the inus warm back. ll never do that again. Eren whimpered again as his tail wagged. I dont mind being tied up. But everything else was too scary Erwin. Erwin kissed him and apologized again. He was placed on Levis lap with his legs spread. "Let's make it up to you?" Levis hands were already abusing those nipples and Erwin started to suck him. Eren wondered if they piss him off again will he get a

* * *

This is my first fic. Let me know how you guys like it. Please please send me prompts. I will write anything except rape abuse from Levi to Eren of any kind and no side eruri. I will really try to write something good ok.


End file.
